Nature's Power
by SeamlessNature
Summary: When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic. For the mages of Earthland, their bodies can harness the power of Magic and use it as their own, but some mages are much more adept at using Magic than others, especially since they can fully connect their lives to nature. -Mokuton Naruto- -Naruto x Mirajane-
1. Reunion

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Nature's Power - Chapter 1**

* * *

Mirajane Strauss, as one of Fairy Tail's S-ranked Mages, was not easily scared; her intimidating gaze would often be enough to scare off any enemy that dared block her way. As her comrades at Fairy Tail would say: _Mira is the scariest woman in Fairy Tail! _For a young girl like Mirajane, she took pride in her reputation and would use it when she wanted to; she worked hard to become strong and intimidating; people being afraid of her was only one of the spoils.

If there was one thing Mirajane hated, it would be being afraid of something. If there was one thing Mirajane was afraid of, it would be her little brother or sister being in danger. Unfortunately for the _Demon of Fairy Tail_, she was experiencing both fear and hatred at the same time.

"Elfman, wake up!" cried the white haired mage as she held her broken arm to her chest.

The rumbling was getting closer; the towering stature of her brother possessed by a beast was nearing her sister. The large and yellow feet of the beast made cracks on the pathway it was taking and shook the earth with each step. Some low register growling could be heard as the beast's menacing glowing eyes darting around.

_'Elfman is completely out of control; the beast is far too strong for him to possess at his current level!' _Mirajane struggled to stand on her too feet, but she forced herself up. She knew there was no way she could use her own **Full-Body Takeover **right now, but she refused to be impotent; she had to think of some way to save her sister from her brother.

"Lisanna, get out of there now!" cried the S-ranked Mage with clear worry in her eyes. "That's not Elfman right now; he won't be able to recognize you!"

Lisanna, the little sister of Mirajane and the darling girl of Fairy Tail, refused to listen to her sister and stood tall as the beast towered over her small frame. In her mind the beast was still her brother, the brother who sometimes resented her, but loved her nonetheless. Lisanna knew that the kind smile of her brother was still there, it was just hidden under the ugly fangs of the beast before her, and she will get it back.

"Elf-niichan, the mission's over; let's go home now, okay?" asked the girl as she placed some pressure on her ribcage; she broke a few ribs from her fall a few minutes ago. "Please Nii-chan, it's me, Lisanna!" The girl had tears welling in her eyes; she didn't want to lose her brother like this. "Wake up, Nii-chan!"

Mirajane knew perfectly that Elfman couldn't control the beast, and she had to pull Lisanna out of the way, but her heavily wounded body was not helping. Her brother taken over by the beast had landed an unsuspecting punch to her body; it broke some of her bones and greatly affected her lungs; she could feel some blood flowing against her esophagus, but she still pushed on. No matter what she had to save Lisanna; there was no way she would let her siblings suffer such a fate.

Using the last of her magic power, Mirajane made a frontal dash towards Lisanna and grabbed her shoulder with her good arm. Lisanna looked back at her older sister with widened eyes, but before she could say anything, Mirajane lifted her up by her clothes and threw her to the side.

"Mira-nee!"

With a grunt, Mirajane fell to her knees; she could feel her body breaking down with her movements and there was absolutely no magic power left in her body. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and Mirajane found it hard to keep her eyes open enough to see the beast coming towards her. She could feel the cracks along the stone path as the large pair of feet got close to her, but she couldn't move; her only source of solace was her thinking that Lisanna was safe and will survive.

Suddenly, a pair of arms lifted Mirajane from behind, and she looked back slightly to see Lisanna. Worrying immediately filled her being again, but she was too tired to speak out. Lisanna was in her **Full-Body Takeover – Animal Soul**; her cat features made her a little faster and stronger, but she was also injured and tired so it was very hard for her to move while carrying her sister.

"Just…go." Mirajane whispered weakly.

"No Mira-nee; we're all going home together!"

A deafening roar blasted throughout the area as the beast slammed his own chest with his fists. It looked down at the two girls with its menacing eyes as its terribly strong fists reeled back. Lisanna gritted her teeth as she strained her whole body in order to step back as much as she could, but it was still not fast enough; she forced her eyes closed as the beast's fist came closer and closer to her and Mirajane…

"**Mokuton: Mokujōheki**!"

Before the large fist could strike the girls, several wooden pillars sprung up from the ground from both sides and came together to form a dome. The beast's fist slammed against the structure but it did no damage. It appeared to become even angrier and continued to slam, time and again, its fists against the dome of wood.

"**Tsūtenkyaku**!" a robed figure jumped up from behind the dome and lifted his leg up. The figure hovered over to the beast and cried out as he fired an axe-kick down at the beast's head. A loud crack was heard as the beast fell to the ground in a heap, making the earth shake with its heavy weight. With the one heavy kick, the beast was unconscious and was slowly bleeding on the ground.

The figure landed beside the beast and was a little shocked when it turned into a young man. He had a muscular build and was fairly tall considering the length of his body while lying down; he also had while hair that was style upward, but also had a little red in them since his head was still bleeding. There were also other wounds around his body, like several large bruises along his torso and a bad gash on his left leg, but all in all, he should be fine…just as long as they stop the bleeding on his head.

"E-Elfman?!" the figure was shocked when he recognized the young man on the ground. The figure raised his hand and the wood dome retracted back into the ground; his eyes widened again when he got a good look at the girls he just saved, especially Mirajane.

"Elf-niichan!" cried Lisanna as she ran over to her unconscious brother, happy that he no longer looked like that beast.

Mirajane looked calm, but inside she was very surprised someone had come to save them; she was sure that both herself and Lisanna would have been killed by the beast. Still sitting on the ground, Mirajane looked up at the person who saved them with the strange Wood-Make Magic and tried to see up his hood, but still couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" asked the white haired beauty, feeling a little better than before.

"Whoever you are, thank you so much for saving us!" cried Lisanna as she bowed a little at the stranger.

A soft chuckle came out of the hood. "I didn't expect you three to be the ones I rescue." The man pulled back his hood to reveal his features. Most people, like Lisanna and Elfman, would notice his golden blond hair first, which was spiky and out of control, but for Mirajane, she saw his big blue eyes first. The S-ranked mage couldn't help but let out a gasp as she realized who had rescued them, and a part of her didn't believe it.

"Naruto-chan?" whispered Mirajane softly with widened eyes.

"Hey Mira-chan!" the man grinned as he looked over at the girl.

Lisanna, who was holding an unconscious Elfman to her lap, was also stunned to see Naruto after so many years. She almost didn't recognize him; sure he still had his crazy hair, but he was really grown up now and looked nothing like the short boy they once knew…

Mirajane smiled, not a scary one the people back at Fairy Tail were used to, but a true smile, and it was beautiful…

* * *

_Flashback on_

_"Mira-chan!" cried a small boy with golden blond hair as he ran up to a little girl with snow-white hair; he was holding onto a white lily flower and had a grin on his face. "I got this for you!" The boy stopped right in front of the girl and gently placed the flower into the girl's hair._

_"Thank you, Naru-chan, but you know I don't like these girly things!" The girl frowned as she crossed her arms. "And what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school right now?!"_

_Naruto frowned and huffed. "Well sorry for trying to be a good friend!"_

_Mirajane smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "You're more like another little brother than a friend, Naru-chan."_

_The boy pushed the girl's hand off and glared at her. "Hey! Even though I'm a little shorter than you doesn't mean I'm the little brother; I am a full month older than you so I am the older brother!" Mirajane glared back at that, but Naruto wasn't finished. "And who are you to talk about school?! You're supposed to be there as well!"_

_"I don't need to be there squirt because I'm smart, but you really can't afford to miss a single day of class!"_

_"Oh yeah, at least I didn't have to cheat to pass a test!"_

_Mirajane growled and lifted Naruto by his shirt, "That was one time and you know it!" The girl threw the boy to the ground and jumped on top of him. "And if you didn't dye my hair orange the day before I would have had time to study!"_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out at the girl. "Well it's not my fault you can't multitask!" _

_"I'm going to kill you!" Mirajane wrapped her finger around Naruto's neck and started to squeeze. The boy turned a little blue, but fought back by reaching up to choke the girl. The two kids rolled around the grass trying to kill each other, but neither actually had the strength to do so._

_"I hate you!" cried Naruto as best as he could since he was lacking air._

_"I hate you too!" Mirajane glared at the boy, who had been living next to her family since she was born._

_Fighting, both verbally and physically, had become a daily routine for the two friends and their words have no meaning anymore. Even though they say that they hate each other every single day, everyone knew that they were best friends and would probably never really hate each other. Their parents loved it whenever they would play with each other; Mirajane's dominant personality seemed to always clash with Naruto's own playful and strong personality, but they go well together._

_Naruto glared over at Mirajane, who had a smirk on her face. "You're a girl, how the heck are you so strong?!" The boy had a small pout of his face; his arm was still hurting after Mirajane had punched him hard after their small wrestling match._

_Mirajane crossed her arms and towered over Naruto. "You should be ashamed Naruto; you're the boy and you're supposed to protect your pretty friend, but seeing how you are so weak I don't really see you protecting me at all!"_

_The boy stood up and angrily pointed over at Mirajane. "Just you wait; sooner or later I will be the stronger one and I will save your sorry ass!"_

_Mirajane shook her head with a smirked, "Whatever you say, little Naru-chan."_

_Flashback end _

* * *

Mirajane couldn't help but immediately be reminded of one of the many childhood memories she shared with Naruto when she still lived in her old home town. It has been over six years since the last time she had seen Naruto, but the instant she looked into his eyes she knew who he was. Just like when they were children, his eyes radiated the same warmth and playfulness she had come to know and love. It was surreal; the one childhood friend that she had almost forgotten had saved her and her siblings at the last possible moment.

"Naru-chan…" Mirajane didn't really know what to say, but her smile said it all.

The blond ran over to Mirajane and knelt down to wrap his arms around her for support. The girl was seriously wounded and her arm had to be realigned soon in order to prevent long-term problems, but her relief was already making her feel better. Unlike what she said when she was younger, Mirajane felt very safe with Naruto near and for once she was glad someone had proved her wrong.

"Don't move too much, Mira-chan." Naruto placed his hand on the ground to make two planks of wood appear out of the ground. "Bear with me; this is just going to hurt for a second." He gently held Mirajane's arm and swiftly realigned the bone.

"AHH!" cried Mirajane in pain as she gritted her teeth.

Naruto smiled as he placed to two planks of wood along her arm before he ripped off a part of his robe to tightly tie the planks together. The constant pressure would take away some of the pain and prevent any slack for further damage. The man ripped apart more of his robe to make a sling for Mirajane so her arm would be stable as she moved; his efficiency with the process suggested experience in the medical field.

"There we go; that should be good until we get you to a real doctor."

Mirajane looked up at Naruto, who looked so much like his father. "You are the Naruto I knew right?" asked the girl just in case. "You are Senju Naruto?"

The young man smiled and nodded. "It's me, Mira-chan; I'm just as surprised as you are that we randomly met here, but it's really me."

Mirajane smiled and nodded. "Thank you for saving us."

Naruto chuckled and lightly poked Mirajane's forehead. "Well I made you a promise before right?" I will become strong and save you." The girl smiled and nodded again; she didn't really know how to say any more to her friend, which she had missed over the years.

Mirajane could still remember that one day very clearly, the day her parents and Naruto's parents died. The day when Lisanna, Elfman, Naruto and herself played all day in the park that was close to their houses only to come home to see their entire street on fire. It was extremely traumatic for the child to see such a scene. The houses they grew up in were ablaze, and the black smoke reached up to the sky. There were imperial guards fighting the fire with some sort of water magic, but they weren't good enough and there were no survivors.

That was near the end of Mirajane's shared life with Naruto. With the death of his parents, Naruto was moved to live with his grandfather, who lived somewhere far away from their hometown. Mirajane couldn't even remember saying goodbye to Naruto before they went their separate ways; that time was very dark for all of them and it just slipped their minds. But after Mirajane joined Fairy Tail she would occasionally think back to her hyper and fun friend with fond memories.

"Naru-nii?" whispered Lisanna as she walked up to their savior.

Naruto looked behind him and smiled at the sight of the little girl he once knew. "Lisanna-chan!" he stood up to his full height, which was almost a full head over the younger Strauss sister, and walked over to her. "You've really grown! You're a young lady now!"

Lisanna looked up at the boy who used to be the same height as her. "I can't believe it's really you…" Some tears started to well up in the girl's eyes as her lips quivered. "I missed you Naru-nii!" Lisanna cried as she ran into Naruto's arms and sobbed against his chest. Back when they were kids Naruto was like an older brother to Lisanna, and she was both happy and relieved he was back in her life.

Naruto smiled and hugged Lisanna close. "It's okay Lisanna-chan…it's all over now."

Mirajane smiled at the scene and slowly walked over to them. "I don't even know where to begin, but I guess I can start with: what are you doing here, Naru-chan?"

"I was just on my way to Magnolia Town and I heard some roaring." The young man smiled as he pulled away from the hug. "I had no idea what was going on; I just saw a monster attacking some people and I jumped in to stop it." Naruto looked over at the still unconscious Elfman whom Lisanna had placed against a rock. "I had no idea it was Elfman, so I hope he's not hurt too badly."

"Elfman…" muttered Mirajane as she walked over to her brother; she ran her hand through his hair and smiled sadly at his wounded form.

"Elf-niichan should be fine; the bleeding on his head isn't too bad and his wounds are not lethal, but we still have to get him to a doctor."

"Here…" Naruto walked over to the big man and lifted him over his shoulders. "I got him; let's get you all to a doctor." The blond grunted a little at the heavy weight on his back. "Man, this guy _really_ grew since the last time I saw him."

Lisanna giggled and nodded. "Yeah, but so have you."

Naruto smirked and nodded. "Do you know where the nearest doctor would be?"

Mirajane nodded and staggered on. "Magnolia is the closest town from here, so we'll go there and visit Porlyusica-san." Regardless of how scary the woman was, she was the best medic Mirajane knew; she wanted to Elfman to have the best doctor at hand, the only bad thing about going back like this would be to let Erza see her in such a state.

"Porlyusica?" asked Naruto with clearly surprise, "Porlyusica of Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane was a little surprised that Naruto knew the old lady. "Well she's not an active member of Fairy Tail anymore, but she used to be quite famous." The girl tilted her head in thought. "But how do you even know her, Naru-chan?"

The blond chuckled as he lifted Elfman more onto his back. "She is an old friend of my Grandfather." Lisanna and Mirajane were a little surprised but nodded nonetheless. "I am going to Fairy Tail right now actually; I have a message from my Grandfather to Master Makarov, whom I believe you both know very well considering the Guild Marks you have on you."

Lisanna smiled brightly as she looked at her surrogate brother. "So you're coming back to Fairy Tail with us?!"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

Mirajane smiled, genuinely happy. "Great, let's all go home."

* * *

In recent years Fairy Tail had risen to become one of the most power Guilds in the world. In Fiore, Fairy Tail was only rivaled by the previous strongest Guild in Fiore, Phantom Lord. The name of Fairy Tail became a symbol of strength, and more and more people wanted to join the guild.

Gildarts Clive was no longer the only strong mage in the guild, now the name of the Demon of Fairy Tail, Queen of Fairy Tail and Laxus Dreyar scattered through the lands, more and more people wanted the service of Fairy Tail. A whole new generation was coming out of the guild, and many of them had the potential to become some of the most powerful mages to ever live.

"Eat this Gray!" cried pink haired young teen as he literally slammed a flaming punch into another teen's face.

The other teen got up holding his face with fire in his eyes. "Damn you squinty eyes!" cried the boy as he kicked his opponent hard in the face.

The pink haired one growled and jumped at the other. "Shut up droopy eyes!"

Before the boys could clash fists again a girl stood between them and caught both their fists. The girl was about Mirajane's age and had scarlet red hair tied in a ponytail; she was dressed in some torso armor with a gray dress that reached down to her knees. There was a sword strapped to her waist and she had a stern look on her face as she pushed the two boys away from each other. This was Erza Scarlet, a girl who had joined Fairy Tail a few years ago and she had become known as the Queen of Fairy Tail.

"Stop it!" exclaimed the teenage girl as she shoved the boys' head away. "You two fight too much, Natsu, Gray."

Natsu and Gray paled a little when they saw Erza as they knew they were no match for the powerful girl. "S-Sorry..."

A brown haired young woman in an orange sundress walked up to the group and patted Gray's shoulder. "You should put your clothes back on Gray." Gray freaked out a little as he completely forgot about his clothes.

Natsu smirked. "You are just a stripper Gray, Erza and Cana knows that too."

Gray glared at Natsu angrily as he placed a fist against his palm. "You want to say that again!?" cried the boy as he focused his Ice Magic in his hands.

Natsu grinned as fire erupted from his hands. "I'll say it as many time as you want stripper!"

Erza had a tick mark on her forehead as she slammed her fists on the boys' heads. "Dammit you two are annoying, just stop it already!" cried Erza as she lifted the two boys up, Natsu by his shirt and Gray but his neck. "If you two keep fighting I will beat you both to the ground!" The two boys nodded in fear as they sat on the ground.

Cana chuckled as she smiled down at the boys. "Remember guys, we are all comrades of Fairy Tail." The girl was holding onto a mug of ale, which was quite unsightly since she was clearly underage.

There was petite blue haired girl next to Cana who was also giggling at the sight. "Yeah, we should be friendlier with each other." This girl was Levi McGarden, girl who joined Fairy Tail a few years ago; she grew up with Cana, Mirajane and Erza.

"Natsu, when is Lisanna coming back?" asked a blue cat with white wings behind his back. "She said she would be back this morning but it's already six o'clock!"

Natsu rubbed his head as he sat down at one of the many tables. "I don't know Happy, but I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Some familiar voices could be heard from outside the guild, and one of them immediately put a smile on Happy's face. The cat flew over to the main entrance of the guild and cried out in joy when he saw Lisanna along with Mirajane and Elfman walk into the guild, but that smile disappeared when he saw all the wounds they have on them, especially the large bruise on Lisanna's arm.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you guys?!" cried Levy when she saw her friend walk into the guild.

Mirajane grunted in annoyance as Lisanna chuckled a little, but Elfman was still on Naruto's back with a slightly guilty look on his face. At some point, people finally started to notice the man holding Elfman on his back. In a few seconds, everyone's attention turned to the three Strauss siblings and the mystery person carrying Elfman, including the Master.

"We're home…" said Lisanna as she hugged Happy to her chest.

Natsu walked up to Lisanna looking visibly worried. "Lisanna…what happened on that request?"

Mirajane tried to look as dignified as she could with one of her arms in a sling. "That mission turned out to be harder than we anticipated, but we completed it in the end." The elder sister walked into the guild and gave everyone around her usual stern look. "But Elfman in quite injured and we need to go see Porlyusica-san."

"She is in the forest at the moment." Master Makarov walked over to Mirajane looking quite worried since he hadn't seen her so injured for a very long time. "You look like you need some medical attention as well, Mirajane-chan."

The girl nodded. "Okay Master."

Gray placed a hand on his chin as he looked at Elfman. "Hey Elfman, who's that carrying you?"

Elfman chuckled rather sheepishly as Naruto smiled. "This is Senju Naruto, he's our childhood friend and he saved us on the mission." The big man woke up an hour after the group started to walk back to Magnolia, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. He honestly thought he was dreaming when he realized that he was on his surrogate older brother's back and they were all heading back to Fairy Tail.

"Hello, I'm Naruto."

"Wow, did you really save Mira and the others?" asked Cana with her drink running on empty.

Mirajane sighed as she nodded. "Yes he did, and we have to go now." The girl turned around and started to walk out of the guild. "We only came back to report to you Master, but we will go see Porlyusica-san now."

Elfman grunted as he climbed off Naruto's back. "And I can probably walk now, thanks Naruto-nii."

Naruto smiled and waved him off. "No problem buddy, but it's weird for me to have to look up to talk to you now."

The tall white haired man chuckled. "Get used to it!"

"We'll see you later, Naruto." Mirajane decided to not call Naruto "Naru-chan" at the moment since she had a reputation to maintain, but her smile was still quite bright. "Thank you again for today."

"No problem Mira-chan."

Makarov walked up to the blond young man with a small smile. "I must thank you young man, for helping those children out." The Master was looking at Naruto with a small calculative gaze; the blond's magic power felt very peculiar. "Please join us for dinner tonight."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank you Master Makarov, but I'm can I please speak with you in private before dinner?" Some guild members were a little surprised by the request, as was Makarov. "I have a message from my Grandfather."

"Who is your Grandfather?" asked the elderly man.

The blond nodded and reached into his jacket to pull out a letter. "This is my Grandfather's crest."

Makarov reached out for the letter and visibly flinched when he recognized the peculiar symbol etched on the letter. He had seen the same symbol before, almost seventy years ago when he just joined Fairy Tail. It belonged to one of the founding members of Fairy Tail, or in more present terms, it belonged to the Fourth God of Ishgar.

_'Walrod Cken's Crest!'_

Naruto smiled at the man's reaction, it was about what he expected. "I am here to deliver a message from him and request to formally join Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Well, that's that! XD **

**This is my first story here on this sight and I hope you all liked it. This will be a strictly Naruto x Mirajane story, there will be no second girl. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! XD**


	2. Joining the Guild

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Nature's Power - Chapter 2**

* * *

Makarov Dreyar had been Master of Fairy Tail for many years already, and in those years he had never heard anything from the founders before. Just like his predecessor Purehito, all the seniors of Fairy Tail had complete vanished from public and Makarov would never be able to track them down even if he wanted to. The elderly Master had no problem with that; these were legendary people and one of them was even the Fourth God of Ishgar; he didn't expect such incredible people to come back to the guild, but apparently he was wrong.

Right in front of Makarov, was the first person with any relation to the Ishgar Gods he had seen in over seven decades. Just by first glance, Makarov noted that the young man standing not three feet away from him looked nothing like his Grandfather did all those years ago, but his magic power was incredible. Naruto looked no older than Mirajane and Erza, and even though the two girls could be classified as very powerful mages in their own right, their aura couldn't compare to Naruto's.

The young Senju's aura was not overly oppressing like Makarov's grandson, Laxus' was; instead, Naruto's aura had a mild power that would appear feeble for in untrained sensor, but for someone like Makarov, who could sense power levels very well, it was like a mountain: stable, overwhelming, and impenetrable.

"So you are Walrod-sama's grandson…" stated Makarov seriously as he looked at the young man inside the privacy of his own office. "I didn't know he even had children, much less a grandson."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Jiji has lived a very long life, and he had my father when he was over fifty years old, which was already forty years ago, so it's not surprising that no one knows of my family." When Naruto was a child, he had no idea that his grandfather was such an amazing and famous person; he was just an old man who loved forcing his grandson to eat vegetables and fruit. "I trained under him for a long time already and he wants me to come join the guild to get some real experience."

Makarov nodded as he held his hands behind his back. "I understand and am quite happy that another talented young mage would join our guild, but you also mentioned something about a message from Walrod-sama?"

"Yes, it is this letter." Naruto once again reached for the small envelope in his jacket and handed it to the Master. "He said that it is for your eyes only and that you will understand as soon as you read it."

Makarov nodded and took the letter from the young man. After looking at the legendary crest of Walrod, he tore open the magic seal with his own magic power and gently pulled out the contents within. It was just one small piece of paper, folded once in order to fit the envelope. Makarov could see some ink on the paper as he unfolded it with steady hands, which he was quite proud of consider who the sender of the letter was.

Naruto stood silently as the Master read the letter, discreetly observing the constantly changing expressions the old man had on his face. The young blond was quite interested in the letter himself; it was rare for his grandfather to keep him out of the loop on such matters, and for him to do so suggested extreme importance. But there was nothing he could do; over the years Naruto had come to learn that when his normally goofy and fun-loving Jiji was serious, he shouldn't go against his wishes.

"Alright, I understand…" said Makarov vaguely so as to not disclose any information. "Please tell your grandfather that I have read the letter and will be mindful of the content." The letter was sudden set ablaze in Makarov's hand and disintegrated into ashes almost instantly.

Naruto nodded politely. "I will be sure to tell him."

Makarov relaxed after the tense moment and gave Naruto a grin. "Let's go get you a Fairy Tail crest; we haven't had a new member in a while so I'm sure people will be happy to meet you." The Master walked over to Naruto and led him out of his office. "And I believe you and the Strauss siblings already know each other."

"Yes, we grew up together when we were kids." Naruto smiled at the thought of his old friends. "Mira-chan and I are the same age, so we played together every day back then."

Makarov smiled at his words and nodded. "That's nice; I'm sure you will be good friends with the others in the guild as well."

Naruto, accompanied by Makarov, walked into the main area of the guild, which was quite crowded. Naruto looked around and saw people just mingling with each other while having some lunch. The food looked quite good, and Naruto was wondering if they had some of his favorite foods; according to his grandfather the food in Fairy Tail was quite good, but that was over 70 years ago.

People were shooting some curious glances at Naruto as he walked through the area; it was not every day that someone would rescue Mirajane on a mission; after all, the Demon of Fairy Tail was an S-ranked Mage that rarely had any troubles on missions, not to mention how Mirajane didn't lash out at the man when he called her "Mira-chan". The last time Macao called the girl "Mira-chan" he was in the hospital for two weeks.

"Naruto, this is Reedus and he usually handles guild marks and stuff like that."

The young blond smiled at the kind looking man currently painting a beautiful replica of the guild's afternoon on paper. "Nice to meet you Reedus-san, I'm Senju Naruto."

Reedus smiled back and stood up. "Welcome to Fairy Tail young man, where would you like to have your guild mark?"

Naruto pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and pointed at his forearm. "Just here would be fine, and I'll take a dark green color if possible."

"Yes of course."

The young man watched as Reedus placed the magic stamp on his arm; he couldn't really feel anything happening on his skin, but a few seconds later the man lifted the stamp and reveal a Fairy Tail crest on his arm. His grandfather's crest was also on his forearm, and Naruto felt a little proud to share that little similarity to his most respected person.

"OKAY! LET'S HAVE A BIG PARTY FOR OUR NEWEST MEMBER!" cried Makarov loudly as he downed a whole mug of ale, "SAKE FOR EVERYBODY!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden announcement and almost fell over when someone patted him hard on the back. After stumbling a little, he looked up to see a pink haired teenager who talked to Lisanna earlier. He had a large grin on his face as his odd flying cat hovered around his shoulder. Naruto smiled back a little awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, but the stranger seemed friendly enough.

"Let me buy so a beer!" exclaimed the pinked haired teenager loudly. "I just want to thank you for saving Lisanna and welcome you to the guild."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well thank you, but Lisanna is like a little sister to me so no need to thank me for saving her." The blond offered his hand to the other boy and smiled. "I'm Naruto; it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too; I'm Natsu!" The Dragon Slayer grinned and firmly shook Naruto's hand. "And this is Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" exclaimed the cat proudly.

Naruto smiled at both of them and nodded. "Hello Happy."

"Welcome to the guild." Strangely enough, a shirtless man about the same age as Natsu walked up to Naruto along with a young woman wearing only a blue bra; Naruto recognized the woman from a few minutes ago when he came in, but she actually had a dress on back then.

"Come on, someone get the new guy a drink!" cried the girl into the bar with a grin on her face. "Hey new guy, I'm Cana and this male stripper here is Gray."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the jab and irony, "Nice to meet you two."

"So did you really save Mira on her mission?" asked Gray with a smirk on his face.

The blond nodded and tilted his head a little in thought. "Yes I did, but why does that tend to surprise people around here?"

Cana smirked as she finished her drink. "Mira is one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail and it's been a long time since she's needed any help on missions." Naruto nodded, noting that fact in his mind. "I don't even remember the last time she was injured."

Natsu grinned and slammed his fists together. "You must be pretty strong too Naruto, how about we go have a spar later?!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I would love to, but I should settle down properly before doing any fighting." Natsu deflated a little but nodded nonetheless; he understood of the new guy wanted to organize everything first.

Cana smacked Natsu on the back of the head as she shook her head. "Baka; let the man enjoy his own party for a second!"

"It's okay Cana-san; I'm not much of a drinker, but if it's alright I would like to see Mira-chan." Naruto looked at his new acquaintances as he gave a polite smile. "Do you know where Porlyusica-san is right now?"

"She's in the forest at the edge of town, but she really isn't that much of a people person…" muttered Cana with a sheepish smile. "The last time I went to visit a friend staying at her place, she chased me out with a broom."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be fine; I'll only be staying there for a few minutes; I just want to see if Mira-chan and Elfman are okay."

"I'll take you there!" offered Natsu with a grin. "It'll be faster if I show you where it is and you can settle down right after, so we can spar sooner!" Cana and Gray rolled their eyes at Natsu's one track mind.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "That's perfect; let's go!"

Magnolia Town was just about what Naruto had expected. It was a busy and crowded place with a lot of commerce and trades. As he read on a tour guidebook, Magnolia was one of the most popular magic cities in Fiore, and his grandfather had often recited how fun were his days in Magnolia. The one thing the Ishgar God said that Naruto must do in Magnolia was to try the restaurants located right at the center of town; Walrod said that they had the best food ever.

Aside from food, Naruto also found that the amount of mages walking around town was staggering. Almost everyone around had some sort of magical device on them or gave or small auras of power; it was completely different from the small down near Naruto's home in the forest. Magnolia was truly one of the magic capitals of the Nation, just like his grandfather had said.

"This is the forest Porlyusica-san lives in…it's kind of creepy." Natsu walked into the forest with his arms over his head as Happy rested on his head.

Naruto smiled as he looked around. "I actually feel quite comfortable in here; maybe because I was raised in a forest so trees remind me of home." The Senju could feel the energy of the trees around him and it was quite strong, but not as strong as the one his grandfather grew himself. Naruto broke out of his thoughts and looked over at Natsu, who was a little ahead of him. "So, are you and Lisanna-chan close?"

The pinked haired boy shrugged. "I think so; we've been friends ever since we join Fairy Tail, but I guess we got closer when we both hatched Happy's egg."

"Aye, Lisanna always says how she's my mother and Natsu's my dad!"

Naruto almost tripped on a tree root as he heard that. "S-So you and Lisanna-chan are dating?"

Natsu looked shocked as he blushed and quickly shook his head. "N-No, we're just friends…she just says stuff like that to tease me."

"Huh…and here I thought my baby sister was really grown up."

It took another few minutes for the small group to reach a small treehouse located deep inside the forest. Naruto was once again reminded of his home back with his grandfather, it was also somewhat like a treehouse and was in the middle of the forest.

Natsu ran up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. "Porlyusica-san, can we come in!"

Naruto stood next to Natsu as some footsteps approached the door. The door squeaked open and someone looked through the crack. From where he was Naruto could see a head of pink hair that was a tad lighter than Natsu's own, and a pair of red eyes looking out. Something he found strange was that he couldn't sense a shred of magic in the person behind the door…

"What do you two want?"

Naruto smiled and stepped forward a little. "Hello, I'm Naruto and I just want to see if Mira-chan and the others are okay."

The person was silent for a few seconds before she stuck her hand out and pointed at Naruto, "You…why do you have that necklace?" Naruto looked down and saw the necklace his grandfather gave him: a beautiful green crystal hanging on a simple black string. It had belonged to his grandfather, and he gave it to Naruto when he left to join Fairy Tail.

"Um, my grandfather gave it to me before I left home."

Porlyusica stared at Naruto for a few seconds before she opened to door fully. "Come in, but don't stay too long; my house already smells too much like humans." The elderly woman left the door opened as she turned around and vanished into her own home, leaving Naruto and Natsu to come in on their own accord.

Natsu shrugged and walked into the house casually with Happy on his head; seeing that, Naruto sighed and followed Natsu into the home. The innards of the home appeared quite big considering how compact it looked from the outside. It had a living room, quite a large kitchen, and several smaller rooms with beds inside them, which Naruto assumed were for patients.

"Hey Lisanna, how're you doing?" Naruto heard Natsu saying in the next room.

Happy flew into Lisanna's arm and snuggled against her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lisanna smiled at her friend and kissed Happy's head. "I'm fine, but what are you two doing here."

Natsu pointed his thumb out the door. "Naruto wanted to see if you all were okay."

Naruto smiled as he walked into the room. He saw Lisanna standing with Natsu and Happy while Elfman was resting on a bed that was clearly too short for him. The two siblings smiled brightly at him and waved over at him instantly, but Naruto was still looking for someone else. Turing his head to the end of the room, Naruto saw Mirajane sitting on a bed, and she too was smiling over at him. Feeling relieved, Naruto smiled back at her and waved.

"Naru-nii!" Lisanna smiled and wrapped her arms around his.

Naruto smiled back and patted Lisanna's head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but Elf-niichan and Mira-nee have to stay the night."

Naruto walked over to Elfman and saw the bandages on his head. "Sorry for the hard kick buddy, I didn't know it was you."

Elfman looked down and a little and shook his head. "It's okay Naruto-nii, if it weren't for you who knows what would have happened…" Naruto just smiled and patted the big man on his shoulder, just like he would do when they were younger.

"Wait, Naruto kicked Elfman in the head?" asked Natsu a little confused.

Lisanna sighed and nodded. "It's a long story Natsu; I'll fill you in later." Natsu huffed a little but nodded nonetheless; he was just glad Lisanna was alright.

"Hey Mira-chan…" Naruto walked over to his childhood best friend and smiled down at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Porlyusica-san gave me some medicine and said I should be fine in a few days." Mirajane smiled up at the handsome blond, happy he was here to visit her. The she saw the mark on his forearm and smiled even more. "So you're a Fairy Tail mage now?"

Naruto smirked and sat down on her bedside. "Yeah, I want to join an actual guild and get some real experience."

"Well I'm an S-ranked mage in Fairy Tail, so I am higher rank than you right now~" teased Mirajane with a smirk on her face.

The blond smirked back and poked in on the forehead. "But look at who rescued who…"

Mirajane growled a little and crossed her arms together. "Just wait Naruto; I'll kick your ass when I get better!"

Naruto chuckle and crossed his own arms. "We'll see about that."

Lisanna and Elfman were shocked to hear what their sister said. "Naru-nii, you joined Fairy Tail?" asked the girl quietly. Naruto turned around and showed them his guild mark with a smile, making them smile back even more. Lisanna ran and hugged Naruto tightly, happy that her family was coming back together. "That's great! We can see each other every day!"

"Fairy Tail is a MAN!"

All the while, Natsu was sitting back with happy with curious expressions on their faces. When Naruto poked Mirajane's forehead they thought she would beat him to the ground, despite her injuries, but she just waved him off with a threat! Natsu couldn't even remember how many times Mirajane had kicked his ass just for bumping into her…and Naruto didn't get so much as a punch for poking her forehead!

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Lisanna a little curious.

Natsu was broken out of his thought and looked up at his friend. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something." He wanted to ask Lisanna, but he would wait until Mirajane was out of earshot so she wouldn't get mad at him.

Naruto looked back at Mirajane and smiled. "So how long have you guys been in Fairy Tail?"

The girl smiled and rested back on her pillow. "We've been here ever since we have to leave home, and Fairy Tail has become our home." Lisanna and Elfman nodded at her words. "It was really fun when he joined; we got to learn magic and make friends with the other members."

"We met a lot of friends here!" chirped Lisanna with a smile as she looked at Natsu, who smiled back.

Elfman nodded in his bed. "Yeah, the people are great in Fairy Tail."

"Except Erza…" Mirajane muttered with a dark look on her face. "I can already see her laughing at me for getting injured when she comes back."

"Who's Erza?" asked Naruto.

Natsu shivered at the thought of the red-haired devil. "She one of the scariest women in Fairy Tail."

Lisanna giggled as she sat down next to Natsu. "Erza is the other female S-ranked mage in Fairy Tail; she is just as strong as Mira-nee."

"NO SHE'S NOT!" cried Mirajane loudly, which was kind of painful for her. "I can kick her ass any day!" Over the years Mirajane had lost count of how many times she had fought with Erza, the only other girl in the guild who could match her punch for punch and kick for kick. Even though they weren't close friends or anything, there was a mutual respect despite the frequent verbal battles and belittlement.

Naruto stared at Mirajane for a few seconds before he spoke up. "I didn't even know you three could use magic, but Mira-chan is already one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail." The blond had been able to use magic since he was very young; although he wasn't very adept at using until his grandfather had started to train him, he always had a high affinity for magic.

Mirajane nodded as the other two siblings smiled sadly. "I activated my magic after Tou-san and Kaa-san died, and Elfman and Lisanna activated theirs soon after; seeing how there was nothing left in our old hometown we decided to join Fairy Tail."

"We didn't really properly say goodbye back then, did we?" asked Naruto as he gave Mirajane a sad smile.

Mirajane shook her head lightly. "Not really, no…"

"I'm sorry about that, but things were really hectic back then…"

Mirajane smiled back and shook her head. "It's okay; we understand…it was a hard time for all of us back then." Lisanna looked down at the ground in slight sadness as Elfman closed his eyes; even after so many years their parents' death still affected them. The two younger Strauss siblings were very young back then and weren't able to understand to the situation fully, but they were still greatly affected by it and they changed because of it.

Naruto looked down at Mirajane again and silently sighed. _'Mira-chan is the one who changed the most…'_ Mirajane would act all strong and tough back when they were kids, but Naruto knew that it was just a way for her to act like an older kid and for her to push him around. After their parents' death Mirajane had to become actually strong in order to protect her younger siblings, and she had clearly succeeded.

"So~" started Happy, tired of the tense and quiet mood. "Can we go get some fish now?"

Natsu and Lisanna smiled at their bubbly cat. "Sure, Porlyusica-san is going to kick us out soon anyway." Lisanna picked up Happy and hugged him to her chest. "Let's go back to the guild and get something to eat."

Natsu smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!"

Lisanna smiled and turned back to her siblings. "I'll come back early tomorrow morning to see you okay, Elf-niichan, Mira-nee?" The two nodded back and Lisanna left the room along with Natsu and Happy; the long day finally leaving them.

"Well I guess I have to leave as well." Naruto grabbed hold of Mirajane's hand on the bed and gave it a light squeeze, making the girl smiled up at him and nod. "I'll come back with Lisanna-chan tomorrow as well."

"So where are you going to stay tonight?" asked Mirajane softly. "We have room at our place if you don't have anywhere to go; it'll just be like old times again."

"Yeah Naruto-nii, we have plenty of room at our house."

Naruto chuckled and lightly shook his head. "It's okay guys, I've already made some plans before coming to Magnolia." The blond stood up from the bed after gently releasing Mirajane's hand from his own. "But I'll be sure to visit you guys after you rest back to full health."

Mirajane smirked and nodded. "You better Naru-chan; I'll force you to come over if you don't~"

The blond chuckled. "I will, Mirajane-sama!"

Elfman gave his surrogate older brother a weak smile on his bed and waved a little. "See you later Naruto-nii."

Naruto patted Elfman on the shoulder with a smile on his face. "See you later buddy." The blond gave his friends one final smile before walking out of the room, his eyes lingered at the sight of Mirajane, who was smiling at him…

* * *

Naruto out into the forest and walked over to a tall tree; he pulled out a small piece of paper he prepared from his jacket pocket and folded it into a small square. He placed it on the middle of his palm and closed his hand; a moment later, when he opened his hand, the piece of paper looked like a small seed.

"Okay Jiji…"

The blond knelt down to the base of the tree and pressed the seed on one of its roots. He channeled some magic into the seed and gave it a strong push. A light shiver went through the tree as the seed as shot into the earth. Naruto had blast the seed deep underground and it would use the tree roots underground to travel back to Naruto's grandfather.

_'Master Makarov read your letter and I joined Fairy Tail…' _

With a smile on his face Naruto walked back towards town, hoping to try some of the food at his grandfather's recommended restaurant before turning in for the night.

* * *

The End!

Well that was the second chapter of Nature's Power. I hope you all liked it and if you have any suggestions for questions please feel free to ask.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	3. Childhood Promise

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Nature's Power - Chapter 3**

* * *

"Wow, how many bowls does that make?" muttered out a slightly grossed out Cana as she and several other members of Fairy Tail near the bar.

Natsu had a grin on his face as he looked at the scene. "That's his eighth bowl!" The dragon slayer was cheering on his friend as he continued to stuff his face with food; it was quite refreshing for Natsu to see someone besides himself eating so much at the bar. "Maybe he'll finish then bowls!"

"Aye sir!" cried Happy as he sat down on Natsu's head.

Sitting on the bar was Senju Naruto, the newest member of Fairy Tail. It has been a week since the young man had joined Fairy Tail, and he had broken the ice with many members of the guild, but he was now showing a side of himself that no one, except for the Strauss sibling, had expected from him. Since an hour ago, Naruto had been ordering bowls of miso ramen one after another and it had attracted the attention to quite a few people.

"Where the hell does he put all that?" asked Gray as he sat a little ways away from the bar. "It's not only the noodles; he finishes the soup as well!"

Lisanna giggled at everyone's reaction and Naruto's lack of a reaction. "Naru-nii has always loved ramen; he used to eat like this all the time!" It had been many years since the last time Lisanna had seen Naruto eat ramen, so long that she had almost forgotten. It was quite nostalgic to see her surrogate brother stuff his face in ramen, it reminded her of all the fun they had when they were young children.

"Eating a lot is MAN!" exclaimed Elfman as he cheered Naruto on.

Mirajane smiled as she sat down next to Naruto and watched him. "Are you done yet?"

Naruto slurped up the last of the noodles and down the remaining broth. "That was so good!" The young man grinned happily as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, a little oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around him.

Mirajane shook her head with a smile, happy that Naruto hadn't changed since they were children. "If you're done then we should get going…"

The blond smiled and nodded at his childhood friend as he stood up. "Sure, let's go!"

Originally, Naruto had planned to stay in a hotel for a while before finding a nice place to settle down in, but for the past week he couldn't get any good sleep. Perhaps it was because he had lived in a peaceful and isolated forest growing up that he had gotten used to the silence and serenity; the amount of noise in the middle of Magnolia was far too irritating for Naruto, not to mention the light smog around the city that made breathing quite tedious for someone like Naruto.

Mirajane had invited Naruto to stay over at her home, but it was also located in the middle of Magnolia, so there really was no point. After a while of thinking, Naruto decided that he would find a nice piece of land in the forest outside of Magnolia and build a house there. Mirajane had laughed at Naruto at first, thinking that he was a little too whiney about being in a city, but soon agreed to help him find a suitable lot.

"So which forest do you want to go to?" asked Mirajane as she walked alongside her friend.

Naruto shrugged and looked around. "It doesn't really matter; as long as it has trees around and away from the smog I'll be fine."

Mirajane looked up at her friend and nodded, not complaining about it at all, but for some reason he seemed to be avoiding her gaze. In all honestly, the blond was having a hard time looking at Mirajane. Since being reunited with her he had come to notice that she had grown into an incredibly beautiful young woman; she had curves in all the right places and the revealing clothes she tend to wear did not help the situation at all. Since Naruto was quite a few inches taller than Mirajane, every time he looked down at her he would be treated with a wonderful view…something he would feel embarrassed about.

"Naru-nii, Mira-nee!" cried a voice from behind the two. "Can Elf-niichan and I come with you?"

Naruto smiled at them and nodded. "Of course, but I thought you two had to go on a mission?"

Elfman nodded as he walked up to the others. "We did, but the client cancelled last minute." The tall young man placed a hand on Lisanna's shoulder and smiled at the others. "They are having another drinking party back at the guild and we would rather go with you guys."

Mirajane nodded and continued down the road. "Sure, let's find Naru-chan his new home and get something to eat."

Naruto chuckled as he followed Mirajane. "I really don't think I can eat for another few hours…"

The Strauss siblings led Naruto through the streets of Magnolia, and headed towards the western forest, the opposite side of the forest where Porlyusica lived in. Naruto had no problem with the elderly lady, but Mirajane said that since she would often visit him at his home, she would prefer not having to avoid running into the moody old lady every time.

The western forest was not as big as the eastern forest, but the trees were just as dense and thick. Once again Naruto felt the energy flow throughout the forest and immediately felt more comfortable than being in the noisy city. Instead of noisy magic cars and trains running around the area, Naruto could only hear birds chirping and the wind blowing through the leaves, and it was very relaxing; it reminded him of home.

"I don't know if there's a clearing anywhere…" Mirajane trekked through the dense forest and tried to keep the branches from catching her hair.

Elfman's large body was hitting every branch he passed by, but he ignored it because he had to manly. "Maybe we can cut down some trees and make enough room for builders to come in here?" With Mirajane's power, Elfman knew that they could clear out a big area very quickly.

"Naru-nii, you have to hurry and hire somebody to work on your house; winter is going to come soon and it would delay the progress." Lisanna walked behind her brother, whose body would block all the branches from hitting her.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "It's okay; I won't need any of that." The siblings looked a little confused at that, but didn't ask since Naruto suddenly stopped. The blond clapped his hands together and appeared to be focusing his magic power, which felt quite powerful in Mirajane's eyes since she had the ability to sense magic. "This area is good; I'll make a clearing right here." Naruto slammed his hands into the ground; nothing happened at first, but soon the ground started to shake.

"Whoa, what is happening?" asked Lisanna as Elfman nodded at her question; Mirajane simply stood behind Naruto and waited.

Much to the shock of the siblings, the earth under their feet started to shift and all the trees started to move aside. Naruto wasn't tearing the trees apart; instead, he was moving the entire area as a whole to the side. From where Naruto was, the earth expanded and continued to expand until turned into a large clearing. Lisanna and Elfman start to drift apart as the ground under their feet start to expand away from each other.

"Wow, this is so cool!" exclaimed Lisanna with a large smile on her face.

"Naru-nii is a MAN!"

Mirajane smirked as she stood behind Naruto; she maintained a steady pace of steps to remain in the same spot. She had expected Naruto be a strong mage since he managed to knock out Elfman when he was out of control, but she hadn't expected him to have such powerful magic power. If Naruto were to fight seriously, he might be just as strong as Laxus or Mystogan.

Naruto stopped the expansion as soon as he deemed the clearing big enough. "This should be good…I also made a small road that connects this clearing to the city." Lisanna and Elfman looked behind them and indeed saw a distinct road leading back to town. "But back to the main point…"

"This should be big enough for a nice house…" said Mirajane as she looked around the clearing.

"Yes, it should be just right." Naruto closed his eyes and channeled his magic to his hands, and with a vivid image in his mind, he slammed his hands down on the ground again. "**Mokuton: Shichūka**!" If Naruto's previous action didn't surprise Mirajane, this certainly did; tens of wooden pillars came out of the ground and came together perfectly. In less than ten seconds, a fully functional two story house was constructed in the middle of the clearing.

Lisanna and Elfman had their jaws on the ground and were utterly speechless at was they just saw…

"Not too bad, huh?" asked Naruto as he smiled back at his friends. "I still need to paint it and furnish it, but other than that it should be good." Mirajane was just as surprised at her siblings and didn't really know what to say; Naruto smiled at her reaction and walked up to her. "Don't be so surprised Mira-chan, you're not the only one who learnt some neat tricks."

"You just made a house!" exclaimed Mirajane shocked, which made her look slightly out of character considering her usual tough demeanor.

Naruto walked behind Mirajane and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll show you inside…" As the blond gently pushed his friend forward he looked back at the other two. "Come on guys, I'll show you inside!" Naruto chuckled as he made it to the front door of his new home and opened the door…

"Wow, the door actually opens!" cried Lisanna loudly.

The young blond laughed and shook his head. "You guys are too much."

* * *

"So…that blond brat is actually Walrod-sama's grandson?" asked Porlyusica as she sat down on a chair. She had come to Fairy Tail for her monthly check-up for Master Makarov, a habit she had come to have ever since she was convinced that Makarov was an old man.

"Yeah…" The master closed his eyes as he remembered the contents of Walrod's letter. "If what Walrod-sama says is true, then I am very glad we have someone like Naruto here; we need as many powerful mages as possible."

The elderly lady shook her head and sighed. "Did the letter say when someone bad will actually happen?"

The Master shook his head. "No; even Walrod-sama wouldn't have that kind of information, but I would assume that the Balam Alliance will start their plans within the next decade." Porlyusica nodded at his words as she listened. "They have been rather stagnant for the past few decades, and this coming one should be the final one…they should have gathered enough forces now to fight back."

"So shouldn't we do something about it before they become too strong?" asked the medic seriously.

"I would if we knew where they are hiding, but unfortunately we have no idea where they are…in the last council meeting they said that they found some hints on the location of Oración Seis, but it is not definitive, and we have absolutely no clue about the other two."

Porlyusica sighed and rubbed her temples. "We are both getting too old for this and the young ones aren't ready for it yet."

Makarov smiled and crossed his arms. "I have faith in the new flames of this era…Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane are much stronger than anyone of us when we were their age, and young Naruto seemed to be very powerful as well; I've yet to see any real skills from him so I can't be sure, but I'm sure he is going to be very valuable in the future."

The old medic chuckled lightly. "You really sound like an old man."

Makarov laughed back and nodded. "Well I am an old man!"

Porlyusica sighed, even after so many years Makarov could still make her laugh. "I hope you are right; if the future will be anything like what Walrod-sama described then these kids will need their strength."

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Mirajane as she walked out of the forest with Naruto; they were alone since Lisanna and Elfman headed back to the guild a few hours ago to grab some lunch. Naruto and Mirajane weren't really hungry back then, but now they kind of regretted it…

Naruto smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Let's go get something to eat."

"So you finally processed all that ramen, huh?" teased the girl as she smirked. "I wouldn't be able to eat for three days if I had eight bowls of ramen."

The blond blushed a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "What? The ramen was really good and I was hungry."

Mirajane smiled and reached up to ruffle Naruto's hair. "Well I'm glad you haven't change since we were kids."

* * *

_Flashback on_

_Back in Naruto and Mirajane's hometown, there was a small ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. It was pretty close to their homes so they would often go there with their parents. Mirajane was pretty apathetic when it came to food, but Naruto fell in love with the place since the first time they ate there. The boy would constantly pester his parents to bring him to the ramen place every day, so he was pretty much their best customers. _

_"Slow down Naru-chan, you're gonna choke!" said Mirajane as she rested her head on her arms._

_Naruto had a large grin on his face as he slurped up the noodles. "Okay, but it's just so good!" The boy's arms were a blur as his chopsticks scooped noodle after noodle into his mouth and his spoon threatened to permanently stain his shirt. In fact, Naruto's mother had stated more than once that he should choose a ramen shirt that he will wear every time he would eat ramen, and if he would dirty his shirt, it would only be that shirt._

_Mirajane looked from her one empty bowl to Naruto's five and sighed, "I like ramen too, but I don't get how you can eat so much at once!"_

_"I don't know how to explain it, but I just really love it!"_

_A girl who was a few years older than Mirajane and Naruto smiled at the sight and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Naruto-chan can come have ramen whenever he wants!" The girl's name was Ayame and she had become quite friendly with Naruto. "Oh you are so cute!" Naruto grinned as he looked up at the girl._

_"Thank you, Ayame-neechan!"_

_Mirajane frowned at the sight; ever since Naruto had been coming to this ramen place had been getting a little too close to Ayame for her liking. Naruto was her friend and he should only grin and smile at her like that! Mirajane wanted to do something so that Naruto would stop coming to the same ramen place every day…and she knew exactly what to do._

_A half an hour later, Naruto was finally finished with his lunch and left the stand with Mirajane, but not before Ayame smiled and winked at him and told him to come back soon…_

_"Naru-chan, do you like the ramen at Ichiraku or do you like Ayame-chan?"_

_Naruto was a little confused at the question but shrugged. "I like them both!"_

_Mirajane stopped in her tracks and pulled Naruto close by his collar. "Senju Naruto, am I your best friend?!" demanded the girl with a glare, to which Naruto nodded, albeit being scared to death. "So you like me more than Ayame?!" Naruto nodded again, not really knowing why Mirajane was suddenly angry. "So if I can make ramen that is just as good as Ichiraku you would come to my house to eat instead of the ramen stand?"_

_"I-I guess so."_

_Mirajane huffed and released Naruto. "Okay, so promise me!"_

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head with chuckled sheepishly. "Promise you what, Mira-chan?"_

_The girl grunted in annoyance, Naruto could be rather slow at times. "Promise me that if I manage to make ramen that is better than Ayame's you would eat it every day!" Mirajane stepped closer to Naruto looking rather scary. "E-v-e-r-y d-a-y…you will eat what I cook every day!"_

_"S-Sure, I would love to eat what you cook, Mira-chan!" Naruto chuckled and hugged his best friend. "I'll eat it every day for the rest of my life!"_

_Now Mirajane may be a little more mentally mature compared to Naruto and grasped the implications of their words…he would eat her food every day for the rest of his life, meaning that they would be together for the rest of their lives, meaning that they'll be married. Mirajane blushed a terrible red and she tried to hide it by snuggling her face into Naruto's chest, which felt comfortable and warm._

_"I-I'll hold you to that, okay Naru-chan?"_

_Naruto chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "Sure!" _

* * *

Mirajane smiled fondly at the memory and stepped closer to Naruto as they walked down a busy street that would lead them back to Fairy Tail. The sun was starting to set and paved the town with a shade of orange; they were heading east, so there was a warm glow on their backs; their shadows stretching out on the street. Mirajane couldn't help but look down at the painting their shadows made…from how the light was shining, it looked like they were holding hands.

"Hey Mira-chan," started Naruto with a soft smile on his face. "How about we go on a request together tomorrow?"

The girl smiled back and nodded. "I would like that, but it has to be a high ranked one okay?" Mirajane had been stuck with low ranked missions since her injury had yet to completely heal, but she was fine now. "These boring requests have been too boring and I want to enjoy a nice fight."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I would like that too."

"Hey, come to think of it, I haven't seen you fight before." Mirajane thought back to when they were children and Naruto had never once been in a fight with the other boys in their neighborhood. "Let's go on a dark guild elimination mission tomorrow! I want to see how you fight!"

The blond turned a tad more serious and looked down at Mirajane. "We get requests to eliminate dark guilds?"

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, but they are usually small and weak since they leaked their locations; we've never had any of the real big ones." Naruto nodded, understanding her words. "When the location of one of the bigger guilds gets leaked then we might get a request from the council or something, but it would be an S-ranked mission, so if you want to go on it you'd have to go with me."

Naruto smiled. "I have no problem with that; I want to go on requests with you."

The S-ranked mage gave another rare blush, something she had come to do at times since Naruto had joined Fairy Tail. "Good, now I don't have to force you to go with me."

The two continued to head back to the guild, and a comfortable silence fell upon them. At first Naruto was a little afraid that their bond would have been strained over the years apart, but he was glad to know that it was quite the contrary. There were no awkward feelings or uncomfortable silences; they could be as close as they were as children; perhaps it was because of their very compatible personalities, but it was not important; as long as they were still close they were happy.

"Hey…" started Mirajane rather weakly.

Naruto looked down at the girl, a little surprised at her sudden timid appearance. "What is it?"

Mirajane smiled and confidently pointed at herself. "Let's not go to the guild for dinner; I'll cook you something at my place!"

The blond was a little surprised. "When did you learn how to cook?"

The girl gave a light laugh and lightly punched Naruto's arm. "Who do you think cooks for Elfman and Lisanna!" Mirajane pulled Naruto down the road by his hand and headed back towards her home. "I would make you some ramen, but I don't think you would want to have that for dinner as well."

"I do!" exclaimed Naruto rather loudly. "I would love to have _your _ramen!"

Mirajane lowered her head a little to hide her blush, "Really?"

"Yeah!" replied Naruto. "I never got to have your ramen and I remember you promising me that you would make me ramen that's even better than Ichiraku's!"

The girl smiled happily and nodded. "Okay, I'll make you some ramen!" Mirajane made a turn at the end of the road and led them towards the local grocery store. "But I don't have the ingredients at home so we're going to have to buy some!"

Naruto smiled and followed his best friend closely. Despite her huge change in power and strength, Mirajane was still pretty much the same girl he knew all those years ago. Now that Naruto was older and more mature, instead of being confused and ignorant, he found Mirajane's personality to be incredibly cute and endearing. He knew that he held a special place in her heart just like she did in his, and he was very happy because of it.

Mirajane smiled as she looked at the grocery store that was a little ways from them; for many years she had been wondering if she would ever see Naruto again and if she would ever get to make him some ramen like they spoke about all those years ago. She was beginning to think that it would never happen, but the last week proved her wrong badly. Naruto was back into her life and made it much better!

At that moment, everything was perfect. Mirajane was together with Naruto; their hands were adjoined – for the wrong reasons but still joined, and they were heading back to her place to cook dinner: Sheer perfection.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" cried a loud and sudden voice from behind the two childhood friends.

Naruto looked back and saw Natsu and Gray running down the road; they had panic written all over their faces and seemed to be running away from something. Happy was also with them, but he was flying high in the sky, away from the havoc the two young mages were causing. Naruto looked at the scene with interest as he pulled Mirajane to the side; he had never really seen such chaos before and wanted to see the cause of it.

"WE'RE SORRY!" shouted Gray as he sped down the road with abandon. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT; WE DIDN'T SEE YOUR CAKE ON THE TABLE!"

A young woman, about the same age as Mirajane stormed down the road in pursuit of Natsu and Gray. She had a sword in her hand and was wearing some sort of armor. Naruto felt that her magic power was very strong, about as strong as Mirajane's, and she looked very angry…

"I COME BACK AFTER A WEEK LONG MISSION AND YOU RUIN THE FIRST CAKE I ORDER?!" The woman shouted out as she slashed her blade around. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT CAKE; IT WAS A STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE THAT I HAD TO PREORDER BEFORE THE MISSION!"

Natsu and Gray knew that they had to do something to get away from their doom…so they did.

"**Karyu no Tekken Booster**!" a jet of flames shot out from Natsu's fists as he held them behind his back, making him speed up significantly.

Gray saw Natsu speed ahead and knew he had to find some way to run faster…and he thought of one; he shouldn't be running, he should be skating. "**Ice Make: Floor**!" A sheet of ice covered the street and Gray skillfully sped down the road.

But unfortunately…

"Gray, you fuckin idiot!" Natsu completely lost his balance and crashed head first into the nearest building, his flaming fists lighting everything on fire as his body was further pushed into the building. Gray was utterly shocked at the outcome and slipped on his own ice, also crashing into the building after Natsu.

The red haired woman didn't stop her pursuit and jumped into the building as well. "YOU TWO WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She jumped into the building, aiming to hack and slash the two idiots into bits and pieces for ruining her cake.

Naruto could only chuckle awkwardly as everyone on the street started to cry out in anger. "Well this is interesting…"

Mirajane didn't answer Naruto; instead, she had a very angry look on her face. Her perfect evening was officially ruined by Natsu, Gray and that red haired bitch! The just had to destroy the grocery store that she needed to go to in order to buy ramen ingredients and the just had to ruin the romantic mood of the night.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul**!" Mirajane transform her arms into those of a demon and jumped into the building crying for blood. "Erza, Gray and Natsu, you're all dead!"

Naruto stood still, staring at the building that no longer looked like a building. It was a half frozen half burned _thing_ with occasional swords and magic beams blasted out of it. People were started to run away from it as the power rose to dangerous levels…and Naruto had no idea what to do.

_'So this is Fairy Tail, huh?' _thought the young man with a smile, knowing full well that his life would start to change very soon.

* * *

The End!

That was the third chapter! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME!**


	4. Wyverns

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Nature's Power – Chapter 4**

* * *

On a mountain not far away from Magnolia Town, winter was all-year-round, and was the home to countless ferocious beasts and creatures that would be considered to be extremely dangerous to normal human beings. There was established food chain up on the mountain, so the population of the creatures had been stable, but lately people had come to see an increasing number of Wyverns on the mountain and suspected that there was a sudden increase in their numbers.

This posed a serious concern to the people near the mountain, which includes the people in Magnolia. Wyverns were the apex predator on the mountain, so the sudden increase of their numbers may cause a shortage of food on the mountain. In an effort to find more food to satisfy their increased numbers, the Wyverns may possibly leave the mountain to hunt, and that must not happen since they may attack humans in the towns nearby.

"Mt. Hakobe?" asked Naruto as he looked down at the map he was holding. "The altitude must be really high here; the climate change is extremely drastic for only a few miles of walking." Their walk from Magnolia to Mt. Hakobe had only taken an hour, and the seasons changed to opposite ends in that time, greatly surprising Naruto.

"Yes, and since this place is so close to Magnolia Town, we have to cut down the Wyvern's population until it is back to normal." Mirajane was reading the request form she had taken from the guild as she walked on. "According to locals, the Wyvern's population had almost doubled in the past year, so we would have to kill half of them on this mountain."

Lisanna frowned as she stood next to her brother. "I feel bad killing so many of them…"

Elfman nodded and placed his large hand on her shoulder. "I feel bad about it too, but it is something we have to do in order to maintain the safety for our town." Perhaps it was the fire in his old hometown that killed his parents, but Elfman had become extremely protective of his guild and town and would do anything to protect it.

"Elfman is right." A commanding voice came from the left of the group. "Lisanna, this is a request Master had bestowed to us so we must go through with it despite our personal feelings." This was Erza, the other S-ranked female mage in Fairy Tail. "Remember, these Wyverns will not give you the same sentiment you are giving them, so don't let your guard down at all."

Mirajane had a tick on her forehead as she glared over at her rival. "Shut up, Erza; you're not the leader here so stop lecturing people." The white haired girl gave the red head a smirk, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Erza let out a dark chuckle as she stepped close to Mirajane. "I am the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail, so it is only natural that I am the leader on this request."

"Oh please; just because you passed the S-ranked request first doesn't mean you are stronger." Mirajane shot Erza a confident grin as she raised her fist. "I can kick your little ass whenever I want!"

"Do you want to go, you mid-drift showing woman!" cried Erza angrily.

Mirajane pressed her head onto Erza's and glared at her. "Sure, let's do this you red-haired cow!"

Off to the side, Natsu and Gray started to edge away from the scary scene. Erza and Mirajane were to the two women that no one messed with in the guild; the last person to step between them during one of their quarrels ended up in the hospital for two weeks. Neither Gray nor Natsu had the desire to turn into a pin cushion or demon food, and they were perfectly fine to let them blow there steam as the wait motionlessly on the freezing mountain filled with Wyverns…

"Mira-chan, stop it!" Naruto stepped up to Mirajane and pulled her back by her arm. "This is neither the time for the place for you to be fighting!" Natsu and Gray backed away even more after that, but much to their surprise, Mirajane just huffed before backing away from the fight.

"Okay…what the hell?!" whispered Gray rather loudly at the scene. "The last time I talked back to her she punched me into a wall, and that guy doesn't even get a glare?!"

Natsu nodded and sighed. "Yeah, they are very close."

Lisanna giggled at the two boys and stepped closer to them. "Naru-nii is probably Mira-nee's biggest weak spot; even when we were younger he would be the only one who could stop Mira-nee from lashing out at someone."

Elfman smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but sometimes they would fight with each other; then it would be a big problem."

Naruto looked over at Erza as he held Mirajane's arm. "As you said Erza-san, we shouldn't let our personal feelings affect the request, so please leave your pointless quarrels until after the mission."

Erza closed her eyes and turned away. "You're right, let us continue."

Mirajane pulled her arm away from Naruto and looked up at him with a frown. "You suck Naruto; I wanted to put that woman in her place and you just had to stop me!" The girl didn't want to appear to submissive, but for some reason she just couldn't punch him away like she would usually do to others; Naruto was special…

Naruto smiled and lightly poked Mirajane's forehead. "It was for your own good, Mira-chan." The blond held Mirajane's shoulders as he pushed her along. "Besides…" he whispered softly as he leaned closer to the girl's ear. "It would be unsightly if you were to beat her up in front of so many people…"

Mirajane smiled and lightly elbowed Naruto. "You are too much sometimes."

The young man laughed and nodded as he continued to gently hold on to Mirajane's shoulders. "You know you love it."

"This…is just way too weird!" Gray shook his head as he continued to walk alongside his friends; he'd never seen Mirajane be so friendly and forgiving before. "It's almost like they like each other…" said Gray as he looked at the others. "And I mean _like _each other, as in boyfriend and girlfriend." Searching back his memories of Mirajane, Gray couldn't remember her ever letting any man close to her except for her little brother; now seeing her so close with Naruto really surprised him.

Elfman had a weird look on his face, "Naruto-nii and Neechan?" the tall man shook his head while turning a little pale. "No, that is just weird!"

Lisanna giggled at their reaction and smiled. "I would love it if they were to get together!" The girl looked on ahead at Naruto and Mirajane. "Don't you think they'll make a really great couple?!" The boys shook their head as Lisanna just sighed. _'I know Mira-nee had some sort of a childhood crush on Naru-nii…maybe they will actually get together soon!' _

"Enough talking; get moving!" ordered Erza as she looked back at the group stalling behind her.

* * *

According to the request, the Wyverns should be mostly located at the top of the mountain, where they had created a nest. Some observers had noticed that the Wyverns were breeding at an accelerated rate and they couldn't find any logical answer to explain the strange phenomenon, so one wouldn't exclude the possibility of someone controlling the beasts. But nonetheless, the Fairy Tail group only had to act within the parameters of the request, which limits them to eliminating half of the Wyverns.

"The Wyverns' nest should be just past this hill…" Erza was looking down at the map they were provided with and halted the group's movements. "Get ready and prepare your weapons; we have to assume that they will attack the moment they see us."

Mirajane scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Whatever Erza, just Requip whatever you need and get moving."

Erza grunted in annoyance and Requiped into her **Tenrin no Yoroi**, the armor in her possession that could target multiple enemies at once. Natsu and Gray grinned and excitement as they both focused their magic power, making flames and frost appear on their respective hands. Elfman transformed his arms into those of a beast's and Lisanna used her **Full-Body Takeover: Animal Soul **to transform her features to a feline.

"Let's go!" cried Natsu as he ran ahead.

"Don't just rush out Natsu!" cried Lisanna as she ran after her friend.

Gray and Elfman smirked as they quickly followed after the other two; their magic power starting to fluctuate. Both of them were excited to take on a few Wyverns – beasts that were considered some of the most dangerous to face. Natsu was the first to climb over the hill, and he was greeted with the sight of countless Wyverns; they were all lying on the ground at first, but the moment one of the saw Natsu they woke up one by one.

Just as Erza had predicted, the flock of Wyverns let out a roaring shriek as they took off into the sky. Their large numbers casting large shadows on the ground as their wings blew the powdered snow up into the air. Within seconds, at least fifty Wyverns were hovering above the several mages, and all of their claws threaten to carve them from inside out. Elfman was instantly by Lisanna's side and Natsu and Gray were ready to take on any who dove down at them…

"**Full-Body Takeover: Satan Soul**!" A huge burst of magic power emerged from the top of the hill, and the group turned to see Mirajane jump into the air.

Naruto, who was still standing at the top of the hill, couldn't help but blush at the sight of Mirajane. Instead of her usual black short-sleeveless shirt and purple short skirt, Mirajane was wearing a skimpy one-piece suit that revealed a lot of cleavage; her eyes grew darker as a dark mark with a zigzag pattern trailed down her face. All in all, Mirajane looked even sexier than normal in Naruto's opinion.

"**Demon Blast**!" Mirajane fired a dark purple beam on magic at the closest Wyvern in sight. A loud explosion sounded out upon impact and the Wyvern fell to the snowy ground, motionless. Mirajane continued her assault on the multiple Wyverns hovering in mid-air that were all too slow to react to Mirajane's quick movements, and one by one they fell to the ground dead.

Another burst of magic power came from the top of the hill. "**Blumenblatt**!" Erza in her **Tenrin no Yoroi** jumped up from the hill as she summoned dozens of blades from her pocket dimension and fire them at the Wyverns in the sky. The blades zips through the air with incredible speeds and struck the Wyverns with incredible accuracy; like with Mirajane, the Wyverns fell as the Titania flew past them.

"Why are we even here?" asked Lisanna as she stared at the growing pile of Wyverns in front of them. "Mira-nee and Erza can finish all of them alone." Elfman chuckled and nodded along as he looked up at the two strong female mages.

"Why do they get to have all the fun?!" cried Natsu as he jumped up and down in anger.

Gray sighed and rubbed his temples. "Shut up flame-brain, you are just too loud."

A pair of black wings grew out of Mirajane's back as she flew up into the air; her speed was much greater than Erza and the Wyverns in the air, and she was using her claws to attack the Wyverns' necks. With her massive magic power zapped around the area in a series of flashes, way too fast for any of the Wyverns to react.

"That 20!" cried Mirajane out loud.

Erza grunted as she slashed through the neck of another Wyvern, "21 for me!"

Mirajane cupped her hands together as she channeled her magic into a focal point, "**Darkness Stream**!" A shroud of dark purple energy extended from Mirajane's hands as the energy formed into hands. They all attached themselves to the Wyverns and caused them great pain in her grasp. Mirajane flew closer to the beasts and heavily zapped the Wyverns with some electricity, eliminating most in her grasp.

"**Kureha no Yoroi**!" Erza's armor changed into a black one with silver trimming that had silver crosses in several places. It had a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waist-guard, which left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs and two wings that had black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure. "**Moon Flash**!" Erza used her blade to attack a group of Wyvern in a cross pattern, slicing down several beasts in one swing.

Mirajane grunted in annoyance as Erza evened up their score, but decided to just fight on so she headed towards the larger group of Wyvern further down the hill.

"**Soul Extinction**!" a torrent of energy compressed into Mirajane's cupped hands before she pushed out; the gathered energy exploded into a powerful beam that devastated the gathered Wyvern at the bottom of the hill.

"Man, we should stop them before they kill too many." Lisanna looked a little disturbed at the amount of dead Wyvern on the ground didn't want to see anymore.

Gray was looking into the request form and shook his head. "We still don't know the exact number of Wyvern gathered on this mountain, so there is no way to decide when we should stop." The Ice Mage sighed as he looked back up at the two girls flying around. "We should have fully checked the mountain before we attacked."

Natsu crossed his arms together with an annoyed pout. "Whatever, we should be done soon seeing how this mountain's Wyverns are pretty much dead."

Naruto jumped down to the rest of the group and stood behind them, silently observing the battle happening above them. His eyes narrowed as more and more Wyverns fell to the ground; something was strange…

_'What's with these Wyverns…they are way weaker than the ones I saw back home.' _Naruto had fought some Wyverns before when he was still living with his Grandfather, and they were much stronger than the bunch Erza and Mirajane were fighting at the moment. _'It's almost as if they are tired from something…' _Naruto ran over to some of the fallen Wyverns and immediately noticed that they were physically smaller than the ones he fought before. _'They were not tired…these are Wyvern children; they aren't even full grown yet.' _Naruto looked around and saw the large numbers of Wyverns that were all not full grown. _'What the hell is going on here; there shouldn't be so many of young ones at once?' _

"Is there something wrong, Naru-nii?" asked Lisanna as she jogged up to the blond.

"I'm not sure, but I don't have a good feeling about this…" Wyverns were generally very protective of their young, so when there were so many of their children present, it would only make sense that the parents were also present.

"**Demon Blast**!" Mirajane fired another blast of energy up into the sky before landing on the ground. "We should almost be done; almost half of them are dead."

Erza nodded as she landed next to her rival. "These Wyverns are way weaker than the ones we used to deal with…" The young woman looked at the pile of Wyverns at their feet and wondered if there was something wrong with them.

Suddenly, a very loud shriek came from a small distant away – just over the hill on the other side of the mountaintop. A gust of wind blew the snow into the air as a large shadow casted down and blocked the sunlight for Erza and Mirajane. The two women looked up to see another Wyvern, but this one was visibly larger than the others and looked much stronger.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the beast and ran towards it. "**Raitei no Yoroi**!" her black armor was replaced with a golden and light bluish one. The breastplate was decorated by golden trimmings, and had thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck. She also had a large spear, which had a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which was adorned by a large ribbon. "**Lightning Beam**!" A blast of lightning shot from the tip of the spear and struck the Wyvern's head.

But unlike the Wyvern from before, this one just looked like it was in pain, not dead. With a cry of anger, it lifted off into the sky and flew towards Erza at high speeds…

"**Demon Blast**!" Mirajane appeared above the Wyvern and blasted it on the back with her energy beam, making it crash into the ground in a heap.

Erza looked a little disturbed as she walked up to Mirajane and the fallen Wyvern. "This one was more like the ones we fought when we were younger, but stronger…" The woman looked at the wound her attack made on the beast and frowned. "My lightning attack should have killed it instantly, but now it took both our attacks and is still a little alive."

Mirajane frowned as she sent a burst of electricity into the Wyvern's body, ending its suffering. "There is definitely something wrong here." The white haired beauty looked back at the others who were a little distance away from them and crossed her arms. "We've been fighting this whole time and none of the Wyvern even bothered to attack the others, they only came after the two of us…I would understand if it was trying to take us out first, but Wyverns shouldn't be smart enough to think that way."

"We should check this side of the hill." Erza led the way and headed over to the side where the large Wyvern came from. "Maybe there's something over here…"

Mirajane sighed and hovered in the air with her wings. "Whatever it is I'm not getting a good vibe off it."

The instant the two S-ranked mages looked down the side of the hill their eyes widened in shock. Staring back at them, were _hundreds _of Wyvern – the full grown and strong kind. They were all looking at them with extremely angered eyes, but for some reason they were not attacking. It was like something was controlling them and stopping them from moving.

"W-What the hell is this?!" exclaimed Erza as she held her spear tightly in her hands.

Mirajane couldn't answer at all as her eyes scanned the Wyvern covered area. Just from first glance there must have been at least a hundred of these beasts lying on the ground close to them, and even more of them were resting further away from the hill. In the years she had been a Fairy Tail mage Mirajane had been on fifteen requests that had Wyverns within their parameters, but never had she seen so many gathered in one place.

"This doesn't make sense…Wyverns are at the top of their food chain, so there shouldn't be so many of them gathered in one place!" Erza channeled her magic through her spear as she stepped up. "We have to take care of them quickly; if they gather any more numbers than even the two of us won't be able to stop them."

Mirajane nodded and focused her magic power. "You're right; we have to take them out now!"

But before Erza or Mirajane could prepare their attack, every single Wyvern in sight reacted. In unison, all of them took off into the sky, the gusts of wind almost clearing the mountain of snow. Erza had to jump away and Mirajane had to fly up higher to avoid the wind. But right above them was countless Wyverns that wanted their blood, and they were coming in fast. A deafening collective shriek stunned the two women a little as the flock of beasts came at them, there claws and jaws ready to rip the mages to shreds.

"**Soul Extinction**!" Mirajane fired her strongest blast of magic power at the flock and tore right through them, but it only managed to it several of the Wyverns, most of them actually managed to dodge her attack.

"**Lightning Cyclotron**!" Multiple blasts of lightning shot out from the tip of Erza's spear and struck the Wyvern. Given the speed of the lightning attack not many of Erza's intended Wyverns managed to dodge, but it still wasn't enough.

The two women were forced to back away from the scene as the entire flock of Wyvern started to speed towards them. Some were so out of control that they crashed into the ground, but they got up almost instantly and chased after them again. Erza jumped back and continued to attack the Wyverns with her lightning attacks, but they just kept getting up and coming after her; they were nothing like the bunch that they killed before.

"**Darkness Stream**!" Mirajane once again shaped her magic power into hands and caught some of the Wyverns, but this time some of the broke out of her grasp. The S-ranked mage hovered right in front of a Wyvern that managed to get past her attacks and was forced to use her fists to deal with it. Mirajane kicked the Wyvern right in its eye and sent to falling out of disorientation before flying over to Erza.

"This is getting way out of control!" exclaimed Erza over the sounds of constant shrieking.

Mirajane nodded as she looked up at the Wyverns who seemed to be circling around them. "I've never seen anything like this; this shouldn't even be possible for an animal like Wyverns!"

"Either way we have to fight our way out; we can't let them trap us!" Erza requiped back into her **Tenrin no Yoroi** and summon twenty blades to hover around her.

"**Karyu no Hoko**!" cried Natsu's voice a torrent of flames blasted onto the left side of the flock. The pinked haired teenager jumped to where Mirajane and Erza were and grinned. "I finally get to have some fun!"

Gray was in soon after Natsu and placed a fist on his palm. "**Ice Make: Lance**!" several ice lances expelled from the young man's adjoined hands and tore into the hide of some Wyverns above. "We have to retreat and regroup!"

"Mira-nee!" cried Lisanna as she and Elfman jumped into the group.

The suddenly, all the Wyverns started to flew high into the sky. Every single one was flying in perfect circles above the group of mages in a very controlled manner. As they flocked higher into the sky, the mages really saw their numbers. There must have been at least two hundred of these beasts, and they were all acting much smarter than they should be. Their growing numbers was not the only thing Magnolia Town should be worried about; the possibility of mutation or even evolution was much more troubling.

The flock of Wyverns suddenly broke off from the top and came flying down. They were coming in packs of twos, and they formed a solid beam of bodies as they came crashing down at the group of mages. Natsu tried to blast them with his flames again, and he took out the two in the front, but there were countless others. By flying in such a way, it was very hard for the mages below to cause damage to more than two at a time.

"Jump away!" ordered Erza as she jumped to the far left.

The group scattered around and watched the Wyverns crash into the ground, but for some reason, every single Wyvern managed to change their momentum and shot back up into the sky. They no longer behaved like two hundred different beasts, they were behaving like a single organism – they had teamwork.

"Lisanna, Elfman!" cried Mirajane worried as her siblings were the targets of the beasts' next attack.

"**Mokuton: Hobi**!" a dome-like structure enclosed itself around Lisanna and Elfman; its surface took the shape of a dragon's face and it took the Wyvern's attacks head on. The first couple of Wyverns crashed directly into the structure and was shrugged off. More and more beasts crashed into the wooden structure and they didn't even make a dent. More importantly, the Wyverns' structure was not broken and they were all relatively scattered in the sky.

Naruto appeared on top of his dome and jumped into the air. "Take this!" the young man concentrated his magic into a single point in his fist and released all of it upon impact. The unlucky Wyvern was sent barreling into the ground and formed a large crater upon impact. "**Mokuton: Hotei**!" several long wooden arms came out of the snowy ground and each grabbed hold of a Wyvern. Naruto formed a hand-sign and waved his own hands around, making the wooden arms do corresponding movements. The arms along with the Wyverns within their grasp knocked around the Wyverns in the sky and shut down their formation.

"**Mokuton: Bunshin**!" five copies of Naruto suddenly emerged from the ground and stood beside him. "Take down as much as you can!"

The clones used the wooden arms the original created as a way of getting high into the air. Their feet somehow managed to stay attack to the almost vertically standing arms and they ran higher into the sky. It seemed that each clone could control the magic so that they could use a sort of enhance strength, and each punch they delivered a Wyvern would fall to the ground.

"Holy crap!" muttered Natsu as he watched Naruto eliminate one Wyvern after another.

Gray was in a similar state and absentminded nodded at his rival's words. "I never expected him to be so strong…"

Erza nodded at Gray's words as she observed the fight herself. _'His strikes…they are extremely powerful; even Mira in her Satan Soul form couldn't knock out the Wyvern with strength alone, but his every punch is a knockout shot.' _The Titania then looked at his wooden structures that were nothing like Droy's or Laki's. The wood-make mages needed to use magic seeds and the occasional time spell to use their magic, but Naruto could somehow make trees out of nothing but his own magic power; he wasn't speeding up the growth of existing trees, he was making them from nothing. _'Just who is this guy?'_

Mirajane smiled at Naruto's strength as she stood back and crossed her arms. "We did enough work for today, so let's just let Naruto deal with these ones." The girl actually wanted to join in on the fight since it looked so exciting, but she wanted to see the full extent of Naruto's strength.

Naruto clapped his hands together and released the dome around Lisanna and Elfman, "The coast in clear, so head over to Mira-chan and the others." The blond smiled down at his surrogate siblings and winked. "I'm going to end this soon and this area is not safe at all."

Elfman smirked and nodded. "You got it man!"

"Be careful Naru-nii!" cried Lisanna as she ran besides Elfman.

Naruto released his wooden arms and sent them back into the ground. The clones reacted to this and allowed their bodies to fall back to the ground. The Wyverns all followed after the clones and swooped down from the sky. After the three minute assault from Naruto there were still quite a few Wyverns left, but the mission only said that they had to take care of half, so it was perfect.

Naruto smirked as he dispelled his clones as the hit the ground and channeled the majority of his magic power throughout his body. "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**!" Much to the shock of the other Fairy Tail Mages, an entire forest emerged from the frozen ground and the trees ensnared the incoming Wyverns. The forest grew larger as the trees inside it grew taller and taller. One by one the Wyverns crashed into the trees and were immediately caught by the winding branches.

"Okay, what the hell?!" cried Gray in shock at the sight.

Elfman had a large grin on his face and slammed his fists together. "Naruto-nii is the man!"

"Finish them off Naruto!" shouted Natsu as fire spewed from his mouth.

There were several Wyverns that were able to escape the clutches of the forest and flew away, but there were thirty there at most. Naruto flexed his muscles as he channeled all of his power into the forest, and spread his arms apart. The young man let out a loud battle cry before he slammed his hands together, which instantly compressed the forest into the shape of one large single tree. All the Wyverns caught inside were instantly crushed by the compressed trees.

Naruto was breathing quite heavily as he released his clutch on his technique and rested his hands on his knees…

From between his bangs, Naruto looked over at the other side of the mountain range and was surprised when he caught sight of someone standing at the edge, but as soon as he saw the person it disappeared. Naruto had no idea who or what it was, but there was definitely someone there…

_'There is definitely something going on here…'_

"Naruto!" cried the loud voice of Natsu that broke Naruto out of his thoughts. "That was amazing! Let's have a spar when we get back to the guild!"

"Don't smother the man, Natsu!" Gray pushed the Dragon Slayer out of the way and crossed his arms together. "But yeah, that was amazing."

Naruto smiled at the group and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks guys."

Lisanna wrapped her arms around Naruto's and smiled up at him. "I didn't know you are actually so strong!" The girl had stars in her eyes as look up at her brother. "Maybe you can take the S-class exam soon!" Elfman chuckled and nodded along as he patted Lisanna on the head.

Erza nodded with a smile of her own. "I am also quite surprise; I didn't know you had such power; I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Thank you, Erza-san." Naruto nodded at the woman, glad that he had her respect.

Mirajane walked up to Naruto, back to her usual look having dispelled her Satan Soul. She had a smile on her face as she looked up at her friend with her hands on her hips. "So you are quite strong; maybe you _can _keep that promise you made me when we were kids." The others were a little confused, even Elfman and Lisanna, "But I have to ask, where did you learn to use wood-make like that?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't use wood-make at all; it's a form of magic my grandpa was born with and I inherited; he calls it Mokuton, and unlike wood-make we control the wood element itself." Erza nodded, recognizing the difference between Naruto's power and Laki's. "We use our life-force to control nature."

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" exclaimed Natsu.

Mirajane stepped closer to Naruto with a confused look on her face. "Wait, who is your grandpa again?"

Naruto chuckled a little sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think you've heard of him before; his name is Walrod Cken."

Natsu and the others didn't know who it was, but Erza and Mirajane's jaws dropped to the ground. "WHAT?!" cried Mirajane as she walked straight up to Naruto. "YOUR GRANDFATHER IS THE FOURTH ISHGAR GOD?!" Naruto nodded as he continued to rub the back of his head. "YOU MEAN IN THE THREE WEEKS THAT I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO YOU EVERYDAY YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME WHO YOUR GRANDPA IS?!"

"Y-You never asked Mira-chan…" muttered the young man as he backed away from the angry girl.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO TELL ME EITHER WAY; IT'S KINDA IMPORTANT YOU KNOW?!" cried Mirajane as she glared at the man. "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING; GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE?!"

* * *

The End!

That was the first action chapter of the story and I hope you all liked it! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
